


Bad Timing Uncle

by TheBestSY



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Sex, Sibling Incest, Zuko and Iroh think alike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestSY/pseuds/TheBestSY
Summary: Uncle Iroh interrupts Zuko when he is with his girls, and let's just say Zuko doesn't react the way the girls want him to.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Mai/Azula/Ty Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Bad Timing Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that I came up with while working on the next work in the 'Zuko's Journey with his Girls' series. It's pretty short and meant to be funny so don't take it too seriously even though I could totally see this happening. As always, all feedback is welcome.

Iroh had a wide smile on his face as he approached the palace. It had been some time since he had last seen his nephew, the man he views as his own son, so he was excited to catch up with him. 

He made sure to bring some of his special teas from his shop back in Ba Sing Se. Zuko may be a man of many skills and talents, but teamaking was not one of them. 

When he reached the palace, Iroh began to search for the beloved firelord. But for some reason, he could not seem to find him anywhere. Was he in a meeting with his council in the throne room? No. Was he training his fire bending and sword fighting? Nope. 

‘Where could he possibly be? Where are all the palace staff?’ Iroh asked himself. 

The old man then saw a servant walking opposite from him. Iroh walked up to her, “Excuse me ma’am, could you tell me where the firelord is?”.

The servant shot him a brief nervous look that Iroh did not miss, “Umm uhhh he is in his chambers Prince Iroh,” he finished before bowing. 

Iroh just assumed that the Zuko was resting and probably did not want to be disturbed. ‘No wonder, after all he’s been through,’ he thought. He decided he would just place the package of tea outside Zuko’s chambers and then wait for him to wake up. 

As he got to the royal wing of the palace, Iroh began to hear some strange noises coming from the firelord’s chambers. Curious, he moved towards the door until he was able to clearly hear what was going on. Iroh listened intently until his jaw dropped as he realized what was going on. 

Zuko slapped Mai’s ass as he continued ramming her all the while making out with the girl beside him, Ty Lee. Azula was lying underneath Mai and the two were also engaging in a passionate make out session. 

Iroh certainly heard the slapping of flesh against flesh but the nail in the coffin was when he heard Zuko exclaim, “YEAH, take it all like a good girl!”.

He wasn’t sure what to do, so he ended up speaking himself, “Nephew! Uhhh, are you okay?”. Iroh smacked his forehead after saying that. 

“Iroh!!!” Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee all shouted as they quickly hid their bodies under the cover. 

Zuko, seemingly unfazed, responded with an even-tempered demeanor, “Oh, hey uncle! Uhh yeah, come in we’re all covered”. 

Iroh gingerly opened the door and entered the room. He set the tea package down and then took a quick survey of the situation. The three girls all shot him incredibly angry glares which made him very uncomfortable; he could’ve sworn they were saying, ‘We are going to KILL YOU for interrupting us,’ with those glares. 

But he saw beyond that: their flushed faces, the sweat and the panting, as well as Zuko’s obvious smirk. Iroh couldn’t help but smirk back, ‘A man of many talents indeed,’ he thought to himself. 

After some seconds, Iroh spoke up once again, “Forgive me, but ummm, could I actually stay and watch?”. He rubbed the back of his head while looking away, he couldn’t believe what he was saying.

And neither could the girls. Each of them looked horrified, so they turned to Zuko to try and solve this. But to their dismay, he wasn’t exactly on their side. 

“Maybe another time uncle since I’m trying to…” Zuko cut himself off when he saw their faces. Now they were shooting angry glares at him, as if saying, “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

He got the message. “Absolutely not. NO!. No, no, no. That is very wrong and uhhh you should probably leave uncle,” he replied while trying to hold back his laughter. 

Iroh bowed before heading to the door, but before he exited, he looked back and winked at Zuko, who couldn’t help but wink back. 

As he walked back to the main part of the palace, tears began to fall from his eyes, happy tears. He then suddenly ran into Ursa as he reached the main entrance.

“Iroh! It’s so great to see you. Wait, why are you crying?” 

“It’s just,” he sniffled, “I, I’m just so proud of Zuko”.

He continued on, trying to compose himself, leaving Ursa to wonder what exactly just happened.


End file.
